Ballade
by Ten Blossom
Summary: [CHAP 03 UP] Bagiku kau seperti angin yang seenaknya saja menerbangkan apapun yang ada didekatnya. Kau pun begitu, kau yang seenaknya saja mendobrak pertahananku dan menarikku untuk megikutimu lebih jauh. Kau yang memiliki senyum secerah matahari dan bagiku kau adalah orang yang mampu menggerakkan waktu yang telah terhenti untukku. Kau.. matahariku.
1. Chapter 1 : Pertemuan

Chapter 1 : Pertemuan

* * *

 **Ballade**

 **Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sejak pertama aku melihatnya, aku tahu bahwa dia terlalu jauh untuk kugapai, dia selalu ada didepanku, mendahuluiku dan tak tergapai. Namun, dia pula-lah yang membuka mataku dan membuatku menemukan impianku yang sebenarnya. Impian baru yang kuinginkan dengan membuang semua kemungkinan masa depan lain yang mungkin bisa kulakukan. Dia – lah yang membuatku menyusuri jalan ini dan dia pula yang menjadi tujuanku, walaupun dia bahkan mungkin tidak mengenalku tapi jauh didalam hatiku aku ingin menggapainya. Melodiku.

ooo

 _Tokyo, Friday April 20xx_

 **Sasuke POV**

Monoton. Suram. Tak berwarna.

Bagi sebagian orang, memandang birunya langit, menyaksikan daun- daun sakura berkembang dan berguguran maupun menatap jutaan bintang dilangit ketika malam hari adalah bagian dari warna kehidupan yang terlihat indah dan menambah semangat untuk berjalan. Hanya saja bagi beberapa orang yang waktunya telah berhenti berdetak warna semacam itu sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Begitu pula denganku. Bagiku langit terlihat sama saja.

"Yo Teme!" Aku tersentak mendengar teriakan seseorang. Naruto. Dialah satu – satunya teman lelaki yang kupunya. Anak lelaki berhelaian seperti durian dan berwarna kuning yang memiliki ciri khas 3 garis di masing – masing pipinya.

"Teme!"dia menepuk pundakku dan terlihat kelelahan.

"Teme aku memanggilmu berkali kali! Kau ini kejam sekali" ujar Naruto kesal

"Hn" jawabku sambil berlalu.

"Kau ini tega sekali! Hei teme jangan meninggalkanku lagi"

Bagiku warna warni pelangi, birunya langit musim panas, suara teriakan anak – anak yang bermain bola, ataupun warna cinta dan kasih sayang yang sering diumbar – umbarkan oleh Naruto, semuanya telah membeku dalam hatiku. Bagiku semuanya adalah mimpi buruk, segala keindahan itu hanya akan mengingatkanku pada kenanganku.

 **End of Sasuke POV**

DRAK DRAK DRAK!

Gadis berhelaian merah muda itu terlihat sedang berlari menembus trotoar. Helaian merah mudanya berkibar menentang angin. Terlambat. Itulah yang saat ini ada dibenak gadis tersebut. Ia merutuki kecerobohannya yang selalu saja terbuai oleh latihannya sehingga ia bangun terlambat pagi ini. Karenanya ia harus memanjat dinding lagi pagi ini. Haaahh menyebalkan!.

Sasuke merutuki sahabat bodohnya itu, karena dia Sasuke jadi dihukum karena terlambat masuk gerbang sekolah. Kalau saja tadi Naruto tidak menjahilinya dengan mengambil tas nya dan menaruhnya di pohon pasti ia sudah duduk manis dikelas dan bukannya mencabuti rumput belakang sekolah. Ingatkan Sasuke untuk mencekik Naruto nanti.

DRAP DRAP HAP

AWASS!

Sasuke tersentak dan menengadah ke atas. Matanya membulat dan ia merasa tiba – tiba kakinya tidak bisa bergerak karena terlalu kaget. Ia melihat seorang gadis yang melompat melewati pagar dan – terlihat akan

BRAKK

minimpanya. Tubuh Sakura sukses menabrak Sasuke dan sekarang posisi kedunya terlihat sedikit – intim – Sakura menindih tubuh Sasuke. Ketika Sakura membuka matanya ia terbelalak kaget sekaligus terpana melihat _onyx_ itu menatapnya intens. Sakura tersadar bagaimana posisinya sekarang dan ia pun berteriak secara spontan

ARRRRGHHHH

"Kau mesum" tuduh Sakura

Sasuke benar – benar kesal dengan gadis didepannya ini. Siapa yang salah siapa juga yang disalahkan. Dia yang seenaknya menabraknya dan dia juga yang menuduhnya yang tidak- tidak. Demi Tuhan Sasuke benar – benar kesal sekarang.

"Seharusnya kau meminta maaf dan bukannya menuduhku yang tidak - tidak" ujar Sasuke dingin.

Sakura tersendak mendengar ucapan pemuda didepannya ini, mendadak ia merasa bersalah karena menuduh Sasuke yang tidak – tidak.

"Maafkan aku"

"Hn" ucap Sasuke dingin dan ia langsung beranjak dari sana. Ia ingin kembali kekelas sekarang. Persetan dengan hukumannya. Ia berlalu dengan mengabaikan panggilan Sakura.

 **oOo**

Sakura kesal. Sangat kesal.

Bagaimana bisa ia diabaikan begitu saja oleh pemuda itu, padahal ia sudah minta maaf tapi bukannya menerima permintaan maaf nya, yang didapatkannya hanyalah dua lafal konsonan yang ia tidak mengerti maksudnya. Rasanya sekarang ia ingin menjambak rambut pantat ayam itu. Menyebalkaaaaan.

"-ra. –kura. SAKURAAAA"

"Jangan teriak-teriak Ino"

"Habis kau ini dari tadi aku ajak bicara malah melamun. Apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan?" selidik Ino.

"Bukan apa-apa" jawab Sakura cuek. Kemudian ia membuka bukunya.

"Kau tahu? Dari tadi aku merinding karena auramu terasa berwarna hitam"

"Aku hanya sedang kesal Ino"

"Yasudahlah, hei hari minggu nanti kau jadi _concour_? Aku ingin mengajak sahabat – sahabatku. Kau ingin kukenalkan pada mereka?"

"Baiklah terserah kau saja"

Sakura mengenal Ino semenjak ia pertama kali pindah kekelas ini. Awalnya Sakura pikir Ino adalah anak perempuan yang feminim, karena penampilannya benar – benar mencerminkan gadis yang anggun dan manis, tapi ternyata ia tidak seperti itu. Hal ini terlihat karena Ino merupakan salah satu atlet memanah disekolahnya.

Langit mulai menunjukkan warna kemerahan yang memperlihatkan bahwa senja telah tiba. Sasuke mengambil sepatu dilokernya dan memakainya. Ia berjalan keluar sekolah mendekati kedua sahabatnya. Yap sahabatnya Naruto dan Ino. Jika Naruto adalah satu – satunya sahabat lelaki yang ia miliki maka Ino adalah satu – satunya sahabat perempuan yang ia miliki. Aneh memang melihat mereka bersama selama ini. Tentu saja karena sifat mereka bertiga sangat bertolak belakang. Sasuke yang dingin, Naruto yang berisik, dan Ino yang temperamental.

"Teme kau masih marah padaku?"

"Hn"

"Hai hei apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke _-kun_ eh Naruto _-baka_?"

"Hanya mengajarkannya cara menikmati hidup Ino- _chan_ " jawab Naruto dengan enteng.

"Ingatkan aku untuk menghajarmu nanti" ujar Sasuke tajam.

"HAHAHAHA.. dengan senang hati Teme"

"Oh iya hari minggu nanti kalian harus menemaniku ke taman" ujar Ino.

"untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Menikmati hari libur tentu saja dan aku ingin mengenalkan kalian pada teman sekelasku. Dan Sasuke kau harus datang kalau tidak aku akan menghantuimu"

"Apakah temanmu cantik?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Dia sangat manis dan baik kalian pasti akan akrab dengannya"

"Hn". Sasuke tidak peduli, karena Ino hari minggu berharganya akan hilang. Ia bukannya takut dihantui Ino hanya saja gadis itu akan melakukan tindakan tidak terduga bila keinginannya tidak dipenuhi. Bisa – bisa Sasuke ditendang oleh Ino mengingat gadis itu pemegang sabuk hitam judo.

 **oOo**

 _Sunday, April 20xx_

Jalanan terlihat lebih lenggang dibandingkan hari biasanya, tentu saja karena ini hari minggu hari dimana waktunya untuk bersantai. Sepanjang jalan banyak pohon – pohon sakura yang berkembang dan daun – daunnya berjatuhan. Ah benar ini bulan April.

Sasuke merutuki kedua temannya, ia sudah menunggu selama hampir setengah jam lamanya dan kedua batang hidung temannya belum ada yang terlihat. Padahal Ino yang menyuruhnya dating tapi ia sendiri yang terlambat. Disaat ia sedang mengutuk kedua temannya tersebut, Sasuke mendengar suara biola dimainkan. Ia memutuskan untuk menelusuri suara itu. Suara yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya.

Matanya membulat sekaligus terpana, didepanya lebih tepatnya diatas bangku taman ia melihat seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda yang sedang memainkan biola menghibur anak – anak disana.

Indah. Pikirnya.

Ketika akhirnya lagu tersebut selesai dimainkan, Sasuke masih belum bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu. seakan gadis itu telah menyedot seluruh perhatiannya. Dan akhirnya kedua mata tersebut bertemu. Onyx bertemu emerald.

Detik itu juga Sasuke merasa hidupnya tidak akan sama lagi.

 _Laughing about things that didn't matter as we looked onward toward the same dream._

 _If I listen carefully, I can still hear it._

 _Your voice, staining this city orange_

 **TBC**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Sincelery,**

 **Ten**


	2. Chapter 2 : Canon in D

Chapter 2 : Canon in D

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ballade**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

Baik Naruto maupun Ino selalu mengingatkanku untuk melupakan segala kenangan burukku dan melangkah maju memulai hidup yang baru. Mereka selalu menyemangatiku dan berada disampingku mereka juga tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Naruto juga sering mencertakan kehidupan warna – warninya dan selalu mengatakan bahwa itu akan kurasakan bila aku jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Aku terpana melihat gadis didepanku.

Dia memainkan biola dengan begitu indahnya meskipun hanya sebuah lagu anak – anak. Ia mampu menarik atensiku padanya. Surai merah mudanya berkibar seakan mengundang burung – burung untuk menari bersamanya. Ia bahkan mampu membuat anak – anak kecil didepannya terpana melihatnya. Dan ketika akhirnya lagu tersebut selesai dimainkan, aku masih belum mampu mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Dia menoleh kearahku. Emerald itu memandangku.

DEG

 **End of Sasuke POV**

Onyx dan Emerald saling bertemu pandang, seakan saling menyelami perasaan masing – masing. Perlahan Sakura turun dari atas bangku taman tersebut, ia meletakkan biolanya diatas bangku taman kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia berjalan perlahan dan naik secara konstan.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya melihat gadis itu berjalan mendekatinya semakin cepat. Kakinya seakan tertancap ditanah yang dipijaknya. Ia bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu. Ingin menyapanyakah? Rasanya tidak mungkin bahkan ia tidak mengenal gadis itu. Dan ia semakin membulatkan matanya ketika ia tahu bahwa gadis itu –

BUAGH

-melayangkan tinju padanya.

Sakura puas sekarang, setidaknya ia berhasil menyalurkan kekesalannya pada pemuda didepannya ini. Karena pemuda inilah moodnya jadi jelek belakangan ini, sedangkan pemuda didepannya sedang mengerang kesakitan dan memandangnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke kesal karena tiba – tiba perutnya ditinju seperti ini.

"Itu balasan untukmu" ujar Sakura cuek

"Balasan apa? Aku saja tidak mengenalmu"

Perempatan siku mulai muncul didahi Sakura, tidak mengenalnya katanya?! Pemuda didepannya iin benar – benar keterlaluan. "Tidak mengenal katamu? Jadi kau lupa kejadian beebrapa hari lalu ketika aku meminta maaf karena telah menubrukmu tapi kau malah MENINGGALKANKU!" ujar Sakura dengan menekankan pada kata meninggalkan.

Sasuke mulai menggali memorinya tentang kejadiannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia ingat bahwa beberapa hari lalu ada gadis yang seenaknya menuduhnya macam - macam setelah menubruknya. Ah ternyata gadis ini. Sasuke tidak habis piker kenapa ia harus dipukul bukankah seharusnya dia yang marah?.

"Aaa ternyata kau gadis aneh itu. Seharusnya aku yang marah dan bukannya kau yang memukulku seperti ini."

"Apa katamu?! Gadis aneh? Tidak sopan"

"Iya kau gadis aneh. Kemarin kau melompati pagar dan menuduhku yang bukan – bukan dan sekarang kau seenaknya meninjuku"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu seketika bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri. Ia merasakan firasat buruk, dan benar saja gadis didepannya mengeluarkan aura hitam yang menyeramkan. Sasuke menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia pikir ia harus segera pergi sekarang sebelum nyawanya terancam. Baru selangkah Sasuke mundur, kemejanya ditarik paksa.

"Kau mau kemana? Urusan kita belum selesai" ujar Sakura dingin dengan tampang yang menyeramkan. Sakura melepaskan salah satu sepatunya.

SHANAROOO

"Kau kau kauu… gara – gara kau moodku jadi jeleek beberapa hari ini. Kau menyebalkaann" ujar Sakura sambil memukul Sasuke dengan sepatunya.

"Hei jangan menggunakan sepatu untuk memukulku! Dan darimana kau mendapatkan ranting itu? jangan seenaknya memukulku" Sasuke terus menghindari pukulan sapatu sekaligus ranting yang entah darimana didapatkan Sakura.

.

.

.

"Sasuke _-kun_ pergi kemana ya? Haah dia seenaknya saja menghilang kalau sampai dia tidak datang aku pasti akan menghantuinya" ujar Ino.

"Bukannya Teme sudah dating dari tadi? Tadi dia mengirimkan email padaku. Kelihatannya ia marah pada kita karena terlambat"

"Ini semua salah siapa? Kalau saja kau tidak menggoda gadis - gadis itu pasti kita sudah sampai dari tadi. Karena dirimu rencanaku bisa gagal." Sembur Ino pada Naruto.

"Hei hei sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan? Oh iya ngomong – ngomong temanmu itu seperti apa?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Eh itu dia"

"SAKURAAA"

Sakura yang sedang mencoba mencekik Sasuke dengan rantingnya itu tersentak. Gawat, pikirnya. Seketika ia menoleh dan menampilkan wajah yang manis dan polos.

"Inooo.. Kau kemana saja? Lama sekali" ujar Sakura sembari bangkit mendekati Ino dan menyapanya.

"Wahh ternyata kalian sudah akrab yaa" ujar Ino ketika melihat Sasuke dibelakang Sakura.

"Ahh tidak juga kami baru bertemu malah. Oh ya salam kenal namaku Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja Sakura" Sakura memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum yang manis.

"Nah baiklah aku kenalkan yang disampingku ini Uzumaki Naruto sedangkan yang dibelakangmu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka adalah sahabat kecilku" ujar Ino memperkenalkan

Sasuke tidak habis pikir bagaimana gadis itu bisa merubah ekspresinya secepat itu, dari ekspresi seorang iblis menjadi ekspresi bak malaikat itu. Cih, bagaimana bisa gadis itu sangat ramah pada kedua temannya dan sangat kejam dengan dirinya?! Gadis menyebalkan. Belum lagi si baka-dobe itu cepat sekali akrab dengan gadis itu.

"Wah Sakura-chan kau menunggu lama ya? Maaf yaaa" ujar Naruto

"Ahh tidak apa-apa Naruto"

"Nah Sakura pukul berapa acaramu dimulai?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura melihat kearah jamnya kemudian menjawab "kurang lebih 20 menit lagi concourku dimulai. Kurasa aku harus kesana sekarang. Ayo"

"Concour? Jika Sakura akan melakukan concour lalu bagaimana dengan kita Ino?" Tanya Naruto pada Ino. Aneh Ino mengajak mereka pergi hari ini tapi Sakura malah akan berkompetisi.

"Tentu saja kita akan mendukung Sakura. Kita semua"

Sekujur tubuh Sasuke mendadak dingin. Jadi ini yang direncanakan Ino sebenarnya. Ino sengaja mengajaknya untuk melihat hal yang ingin dilupakannya. Ini keterlaluan.

"Aku tidak ikut" ujar Sasuke dingin

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut Sasuke. Apa kau tidak ingin mendukung Sakura?" Ino mulai kesal dengan sikap Sasuke, kalau seperti ini bisa – bisa rencananya gagal.

Sasuke tetap keukeuh dengan pendiriannya. Ia tidak mau kesana. Ia tidak akan pernah kesana lagi. Saat sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya tiba – tiba tangannya disentuh oleh seseorang. Ia mendongak mendapati Sakura sedang tersenyum menatapnya dan berkata "Ayo" sambil menarik tangannya. Sasuke merasa tidak berdanya dengan sentuhan itu. Ada apa dengannya? Seharusnya ia menolak dan pergi dari sini sekarang dan bukannya mengikuti Sakura berlari menuju gedung tempat _concour-_ nya akan diadakan.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Yasudahlah, batinnya. Toh ia hanya ingin menonton kembali permainan yang akan disajikan gadis itu. Sasuke hanya mengikuti kemana kedua temannya itu duduk. Kata Ino, Sakura berada pada nomor urut 10 berarti ia harus bertahan disini 9 untuk kali penampilan.

Pada penampilan pertama hingga kesembilan, semuanya menampilkan hasil kerja keras mereka dengan memainkan lagu sesuai partitur yang ada meskipun ada beberapa penampilan yang cukup buruk karena sulit menyeimbangkan permainannya dengan pengiringnya. Memang concour kali ini sedikit eksentrik karena bertemakan orchestra yang berarti masing – masing peserta akan diiringi oleh alat music lain seperti piano atau yang lainya.

Sampai akhirnya tiba pada nomor urut 10.

Sakura berjalan mantap dengan membawa biolanya keatas panggung. Kali ini ia akan diiringi oleh piano. Sakura memberi salam pada juri dan penonton yang ada. Ia menghembuskan nafas, memejamkan matanya dan meredakan kegugupannya. Sakura berharap penampilannya dapat merasuk kedalam benak para penonton. Ia membuka matanya dan memulai aksinya.

Sejak Sakura memasuki panggung, gadis itu telah mencuri perhatian sebagian penonton termasuk Sasuke. Gadis itu seakan memiliki magnet yang kuat sehingga dapat menarik perhatian orang lain. Ketika piano dimainkan gadis itu bersiap dengan biolanya.

Pachelbel Canon in D Major. Itulah yang akan dimainkan oleh gadis itu. Sasuke langsung menebaknya ketika piano tersebut berdenting. Sasuke piker gadis itu akan membawakan music yang lebih eksentrik dari ini jika dilihat dari pembawaan Sakura. Karena lagu ini sangat menggambarkan ketenangan air didanau. Tapi, ketika gadis itu mulai memainkan biolanya seketika Sasuke membelalak.

Benarkah ini Canon yang itu? Gadis itu benar – benar membawakannya dengan sangat berbeda meskipun ketenangan itu masih ada tetapi dia membawakannya seakan music ini miliknya. Sasuke terpana. Sekelebat ia mengingat hangatnya musim panas dan perasaan tenang di tepi danau. Gadis itu berhasil menyihir penonton yang ada sehingga tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Sampai akhirnya music tersebut berakhir Sasuke dan penonton yang lain tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Sampai akhirnya Sakura meninggalkan panggung barulah riuh tepukan membanjiri ruangan.

Gadis itu berbeda. Entah darimana ia mendapat kesimpulan seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa ia yakin gadis itu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada seseorang. Ia ingin penontonnya menikmati kembali kenangan masa kecil mereka ketika musim panas tiba.

Dan perasaan gadis itu berhasil sampai padanya. Seakan ia mengatakan bahwa tidak semua kenangan itu buruk adakalanya kenangan itu ada agar dapat menjadi pijakan dimasa mendatang.

Ini buruk. Gadis itu seakan mencoba mendobrak pertahanannya dengan permainannya.

 _What matters_

 _will you face from now on?_

 _And also,_

 _what matters will I face from here?_

 **TBC**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Sincelery,**

 **Ten**


	3. Chapter 3 : Kau selalu mengejutkanku

**Ballade**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Mereka selalu saja berlaku seenaknya sendiri. Huuh kan menyebalkan" rengek Ino pada Sakura. Mendapati teman sebangkunya memasang wajah cemberut, Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum. Sudah sejak satu jam lalu sahabat pirangnya terus saja menceritakan bagimana menyebalkannya berteman dengan kedua sahabat kecilnya.

"Kau tahu Sakura, Naruto itu selalu mementingkan basketnya ia bahkan melupakan pelajarannya hingga bibi Kushina menyerah terhadapnya dan menyerahkannya padaku sedangkan Sasuke, aku sangat tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya jika ia sangat menyukai musik, lantas menapa ia melepaskannya? Belum lagi sifatnya yang sok dingin itu."

"Kau sepertinya sangat menyayangi mereka berdua ya Ino? Khususnya yang bernama Sasuke itu"

"Hahahahaha.. kalau yang kau maksud adalah perasaan yang lain maka kau salah Sakura. Bagiku Sasuke sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak yang tidak pernah kupunyai". Mendengar ucapan Ino, Sakura termenung memandang Ino. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Ino tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku benar – benar ingin melindungi mereka berdua. Khususnya Sasuke aku sangat ingin membuat dia kembali hidup seperti dulu ".

"Mereka berdua pasti sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu. Ahhh aku jadi ingin bertemu mereka" ujar Sakura.

Ino tersentak lalu berhenti melangkah, kemudian ia menoleh kearah Sakura dengan wajah berbinar. "Kalau begitu aku kenalkan saja pada mereka ya" ujar Ino antusias.

Sakura kaget melihat reaksi Ino, ia pikir Ino tidak akan seantusias ini kala mendengar keinginannya itu. akan tetapi rasa kagetnya itu berangsur menghilang medengar lanjtan ucapan temannya itu.

"Tapi aku juga punya satu permintaan padamu. Bolehkah?" Tanya Ino sambil mengeluarkan puppy-face miliknya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin kau memperbolehkan kami mendukungmu di _concour_ nanti. Apa bisa?"

"Kenapa?" Sakura heran dengan permintaan Ino yang menurutnya tidak wajar. Karena selama ia mengenal Ino setahunya Ino tidak begitu mengerti biola khusunya musik klasik.

"Karena aku ingin Sasuke berhenti membongongi dirinya dan kembali bermain piano lagi." Ino menunduk termenung dan memasang wajah sendu. Melihat hal tersebut, Sakura menghela nafas dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan Ino.

"Baiklah aku akan membuatnya menyentuh pianonya lagi".

 **End of Flashback**

 **.**

Para penonton masih terpaku melihat penampilan gadis musim semi itu, bahkan yang awalnya tertidurpun, lungsung bangun dan mendengarkan melodi yang dibawakan gadis itu. Ajaib, itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke sekarang. Entah mengapa gadis itu berhasil menyihir semua mata yang ada didepanya. Bahkan pada melodi terakhir yang dimainkan gadis itu, para penonton seakan masih berada didimensi lain. Dan didetik Sakura meninggalkan panggung barulah riuh tepuk tangan menggemparkan ruangan.

"Wah Sakura- _chan_ hebat sekali ya. Aku bahkan yang tidak menyukai music klasik tahu bahw yang dimainkannya tadi benar – benar mengagumkan" ujar Naruto berbinar.

"Iya.. Sakura hebat sekali aku bahkan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Sakura pasti akan menang. Iya kan Sasuke?" Tanya Ino pada pemuda raven disampingnya.

"Dia memang bagus. Tapi untuk bisa lolos dari tahap pertama ini rasanya mustahil karena ia mendapat banyak poin pengurangan"jawab Sasuke memandang juri didepan yang sepertinya ada yang tidak suka dengan penampilan Sakura tadi. Ino tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sasuke, ia merasa Sasuke menikmati pertunjukan ini.

Sasuke termenung memikirkan pertunjukkan yang baru saja dilakukan gadis musim semi itu. Ia tahu bahwa pertunjukkan tadi sangat mengagumkan. Ia seperti dapat merasakan perasaan gadis itu. Perasaan meluap meski dibumbui ketenangan. Tapi yang Sasuke herankan mengapa gadis itu melakukannya? Jika ia sangat ingin menang di audisi ini seharusnya Sakura tahu ia tidak boleh melakukannya. Tapi mengapa gadis itu terlihat sangat menikmati permainannya tanpa memperdulikan hasil yang ia dapatkan? Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan gadis itu?

Lalu mengapa ia perduli?

.

.

.

Sakura merasa lega setelah melakukan _concour-_ nya, ia bahagia karena banyak yang menikmati pertunjukkannya. Baginya hasilnya nanti sama sekali tidak penting karena menang bukanlah tujuannya dan karena ia tahu dengan permainannya tadi, akan jadi suatu mukjizat jika dia bisa lolos. Melangkah dengan mantap Sakura berjalan menuju teman – teman barunya. Ia memasang senyum lebar.

Sasuke melihat Sakura berjalan menuju kearahnya dan teman – temannya. Ia heran mengapa gadis ini disini dan bukannya menunggu hasil pengumuman? Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan gadis ini? Meskipun Sasuke tahu Sakura mungkin tidak akan lolos tetapi mengapa gadis ini bahkan terlihat biasa saja dan malah terlihat - ehm - bahagia?

"Sakuraa kau tadi hebat sekali" ujar Ino sambil memeluk Sakura. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan membalas pelukan temannya itu.

"Sangat keren Sakura - _chan_ " Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

Gadis itu hanya tertawa mendengar pujian kedua temannya itu. kemudian Sakura menoleh kea rah Sasuke dan berjalan kearahnya. Ketika ia sampai didepannya, dengan memasang senyuman indah itu Sakura bertanya "Bagaimana penampilanku? Apa aku cukup bagus, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu akan bertanya padanya dengan memasang wajah semanis itu. Ini sangat tidak baik untuk jantungnya.

"Hn. Penampilanmu menakjubkan" ujar Sasuke mantap.

" _Hontou ni? Yatta*_. Baiklah ayo kita pulang" ujar Sakura dengan semangat. Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke dan mengajak Ino serta Naruto untuk pulang.

"Kau tidak menunggu pengumumannya?"heran Sasuke.

Sakura berhenti dan melengok ke Sasuke, "Tidak perlu. Lagipula sejak awal menang bukanlah tujuanku. Dan kau juga seharusnya tahu bahwa aku mungkin tidak akan lolos dengan permainan tadi. Jadi ayo pulang!".Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke terpaku. Hari ini ia mendapat banyak senyuman gadis itu dan ini sangat tidak baik untuk jantungnya.

.

.

.

TING TING

Sasuke tersentak. Bingung. Lalu bertanya – tanya dalam hati.

 _Mengapa aku ada disini?_

Semenjak ia menyaksikan pertunjukkan biola Sakura, ia selalu saja berakhir disini, di ruang musik setiap sepulang sekolah. Sasuke heran mengapa ia kemari? Mengapa ia ingin menyentuh piano ini lagi? Bukankah sejak lama ia tidak pernah menyentuhnya? Lantas mengapa?

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak boleh.

Tapi mengapa hatinya berkata lain?

Entah dorongan darimana Sasuke merasa sangat ingin memainkan piano tersebut dan menunjukkan permainannya pada gadis musim semi itu. Tapi mengapa? Bukankah gadis itu tidak ada hubungannya?

Sasuke pusing memikirkan hal – hal aneh yang tiba – tiba muncul dipikirannya. Entahlah Sasuke merasa akhir – akhir ini ia semakin bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa memikirkan lebih lanjut, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Jalanan sekitar sekolah terlihat lenggang, kelopak bunga sakura menari tertiup angin dan berguguran sepanjang jalan, dan langit telah menunjukkan warna kemerahan. Sasuke berjalan termenung memikirkan banyak hal. Ia heran kenapa akhir – akhir ini ia sering melihat warna merah muda. Mulai dari musim semi hingga gadis itu.

Entah mengapa memikirkan gadis itu membuat Sasuke ingin bertemu dengannya. Aenh memang mengingat mereka belum saling mengenal. Tapi entah mengapa ia ingin melihat waran merah muda gadis itu.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh terlarut dengan pikiran yang aneh, batinnya. Sasuke kembali berjalan dan menatap kedepan, seketika itu pula manik matanya melebar.

Helaian merah muda yang tertiup angin, rok sekolah yang berkibar, serta wajah sendu menatap langit sore. Perlahan –lahan wajah itu mulai memalingkan diri kearahnya, dan manik emerald itu pula berangsur menatapnya. Gadis itu tersenyum cerah.

Sasuke benar - benar tidak menyangka. Mengapa gadis ini selalu mengejutkannya?!

 _But countless times,_

 _I've ensured,_

 _All things you left behind won't vanish,_

 _They'll continue to sparkling beautifully_

* * *

 **TBC**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Keterangan :

Hontou ni : benarkah?

Yatta : Asyik

* * *

 **Sincelery,**

 **Ten**


End file.
